


Attraction

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [41]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clawing, F/M, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Sort Of, Swearing, not really non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Augh! You're an idiot!" She screeched in rage."Flea-bitten stray," he snapped."Muscle-bound no-brain!""Demon!""Human!"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Elly Sketchit, Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elly x Zoro [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214355
Kudos: 2





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Not really non-con, but marked as such for how rough and explicit it gets. It seems almost like it, so if that disturbs you please be aware.**

The crew had split up at the dock, everyone going their separate ways to look for fun, food and supplies. Elly tagged along with the swordsman since he'd said he wanted to both eat and drink. It was late and it seemed that they had the whole place to themselves. That suited her just fine at the moment and they strode along the town's cobblestone street in silence until she realized something.  
  
She looked up at him, blinking in shock. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed a double fistful of his robe, tugging on it.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're _radiating_ pheremones. I can smell it on you, and I'm the only one here! You're _attracted_ to me!"  
  
Zoro gave her a very sour look, his eyes squinted almost all the way shut in disgust. He thrust his lower lip out and grunted, "Fine. I'm attracted to you. Happy?"  
  
It was Elly's turn to pout. "Not when you say it like _that_."  
  
He groaned. "Look, cat," he told her angrily, pointing a thick finger directly at her nose. "I don't have time for crap like this. I've got a goal and nothing is going to stop me from achieving it."  
  
She blinked at the fingertip, her purple eyes crossing as she stared. "But -"  
  
" _Nothing_ ," he said firmly. "Now get off me."  
  
"Yeah," she murmured, a frown crossing her pale features. "Okay."  
  
He huffed impatiently and stormed off down the street to the nearest tavern. Zoro wanted to concentrate on drinking, his favorite vice, but after only a quarter of an hour he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What," he groaned when he saw who it was. "What do you want, pervert?"  
  
Sanji shoved at him roughly. "Saw Angel walking back towards the docks. It's not time for us to leave yet, so I tried calling her back for some fun."  
  
Zoro scowled at him.  
  
"She said she was going to stay in her tower for the rest of the dock. Now, why do you think she would say something like that?" He blew smoke into the air in a lazy stream.  
  
"In her tower?" The big man frowned. The cat tower had been a joke gift when she became a member of the crew. It was a tall cat scratching post, nicely carpeted wood with a bottom half that had a comfortable bed inside and lots of other places to hide. They hadn't known at the time that she could revert back to cat form and it would actually become her safe haven. She said she preferred it to a human bed at times.  
  
The cook was walking out the door, but he turned and called back. "She's just a 'stupid cat' to you, though, right? Why should that bother you. Oh, and by the way, she was trying to hide it, but she was definitely crying."  
  
Zoro swore violently under his breath and stood up, throwing a handful of coins on the bar top.  
  
Now he had to go find that stupid cat and drag her back out.  
  
Unfortunately, Sanji had not been joking when he said she was in her cat tower. She had changed form and hissed at him as he approached, digging her claws deep into the carpeting and refusing to move.  
  
"You ..." He snarled to himself, beating on the floor with one large fist. "Stupid cat," he finished lamely. "I don't even know why I'm bothering, but get the hell out here!" He grit his teeth and dragged her out by the tail. When she was exposed she reverted back into her more familiar human form so she could talk - or, rather, scream -- at him.  
  
"Go _away_!" She clawed at his face, hissing, perhaps forgetting in her rage that she was back in human form. Her nails were sharp enough to badly scrape, though, and he swore as she tore his cheek three thin, bloody stripes.  
  
Elly knew she was badly outclassed in a wrestling match but struggled anyway, her arms and legs straining as he held her down. She whipped her head up, snapping at the air inches in front of his nose and his good eye widened incredulously. Before he knew what was happening he had crushed their lips together. Her teeth were still bared and he pressed forward despite the taste of copper that flooded his mouth as she nicked him with her sharp canines. His tongue thrust deep, pushing at hers and dominating as his body weighed her down to the decking. He kissed her long, hard and very deep.  
  
Even Zoro had to breathe, though, so eventually he had to part for air.  
  
"You bastard," she choked.  
  
He ran his tongue out, licking the blood off his lower lip. "Tell me you didn't want that."  
  
"You know I want you. I'm not hiding that." Her eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight shining through the porthole. "What I object to is you acting like I'm a nuisance and then forcing yourself on me."  
  
"I like your spirit." He shrugged. "Sure, you're a pain in the ass, but then I realized you're _my_ pain in the ass."  
  
"Augh! You're an idiot!" She screeched in rage.  
  
"Flea-bitten stray," he snapped.  
  
"Muscle-bound no-brain!"  
  
"Demon!"  
  
" _Human_!"  
  
They stared at each other, panting, red-faced and sweaty, teeth bared.  
  
"That's it, right here," Zoro ground out, his hands tearing at her clothing. "You asked for it." His robe was next, and he unfastened just enough of the frog catches on the front for access.  
  
"You better keep that top half on, big man," she growled. "Or I'm going to rip you to shreds."  
  
He grinned fiercely at her and slid it off his shoulders in one move, revealing his tan, scarred chest. He leaned forward and spoke lowly into her furry ear. "Do it."  
  
"Knock it off!" She slashed at him halfheartedly, not really wanting to hurt him that bad though she was furious.  
  
"F - fuck," he groaned. "Aahh! A little pain isn't gonna put me off." He sank his teeth into her neck and she screamed piercingly. " _Like_ that, huh?" Zoro chuckled smugly. "How you going to explain when everyone sees the bite marks on your pretty white skin?"  
  
"Oh, now I have pretty skin." She retaliated by sucking on his own neck as hard as she could. "Mmfft. I won't need to explain," she huffed as she nipped. "They're gonna know."  
  
"Who's gonna know I took you right here? All they'll be able to see is the bruises - but no one'll know it was from my thorough fucking." He wasted no time and thrust, groaning at how absolutely perfect she felt tightening around him.  
  
"You -!"  
  
He grinned down at her, tongue lolling out suggestively as he panted. "Yeah? What's the matter, _give up_ already?"  
  
"No! Harder," she rasped harshly, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not like one of your cheap, breakable little barmaids."  
  
" _Barmaids_?" He snorted, amused. "You've got the wrong idea about me. As usual." He braced himself and moved faster, bucking into her so strongly that her hips would be bruised the next morning.  
  
"Wh - what?"  
  
"I don't fuck around," he panted, fixing her with a look so intense she faltered, her heart leaping into her throat. "You said it before, remember? I only want _you_."  
  
"Z - Zoro?!" Elly squeezed tighter with her thighs, holding on for dear life. His new pace was doing things to her that had never been done before. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to admit something so embarrassing, but she also couldn't _help_ it. In a few moments her pleasure was going to soar her mindlessly over the edge into a screaming mess.  
  
"Gonna make you mine, kitten," he rumbled into her mouth as he kissed her.  
  
Okay, yeah. That was it.  
  
The possessive statement mixed with the adorable nickname he dropped the second after broke her completely.  
  
"Yes! Yes, Zoro, _give it to me_!"  
  
The laugh that burst out of him was the most joyous she had ever heard. His heavy body shook all over, and he wrapped her in his arms, his strokes firm and steady. He kissed her once more, but curiously softer, his lips and tongue gentle. "I'm close," he told her seriously. "You coming with me?"  
  
The electric friction grew higher, her body more tense. She could only keep gasping "yes", her voice growing louder as she spiraled into her inevitable orgasm. His shout was no less powerful than hers as he came seconds after her.  
  
The next day the other girls were baffled at the change in their quarters.  
  
"How did the decking get torn up like that?" Nami wrinkled her nose as she scuffed her heel on the wooden planks. "We're really careful with it."  
  
"Looks like claw marks," Robin murmured with a sly smile.  
  
Elly shrugged. "Beats me," she coughed under her breath. She turned and raised her eyebrows at the sight before her. Chopper stood in the doorway, holding his nose with his eyes gigantic as he stared in disbelief at her. "Err... oops."


End file.
